The checkup
by Palmtree183
Summary: I HAVE A MALE DOCTOR FOR THIS EXAMINATION! Oh my Kami what am I gonna do ? He's super hot and he's gonna be touching me? SasuXhina LEMON .
1. Nervous

**This is my second fic ^.^ I'm excited I think this one will be better than the first!**

**Anyways hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_The Checkup _

_chapter 1- nervous_

_Hinata's pov_

_"Yes Neji I understand ,but I don't think I feel comfortable getting this type of checkup"..._

_" I know Hinata ,but Hiashi-sama would be very upset if you didn't follow his orders". Said Neji._

_" Fine ill go"...I gulped I was really scared for this type of checkup. I mean who wouldn't be scared a random doctor is gonna touch your boobs to see if you ok? Their are tons of creeps out there how do I know my doctor isn't one of them ?_

_"call me after your exam is finished,ill be close by anyway"._

_"ok Neji, see you later"!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I walked inside the hospital , as I smelt that odd scent hospitals normally have. I hate hospitals they totally give me the creeps. I walked to the front desk as I saw a lady with the name tag Shizune on it." Um excuse me I have an appointment for Hinata Hyuuga". " Ah yes hyuuga, breast exam...,you have room 183 , the Doctor will be with you shortly"._

_I quickly walked inside my room avoiding the stares I was getting from the nurses. I jumped as heard the door open, a girl with pink short hair and green eyes walked in. Wow shes really pretty..."Um are you my doctor"? I asked. " Unfortunately no, I came to inform you that you must remove all of your clothing except your panties". " o-oh um ok". The pretty nurse left soon after. This is totally embarrassing! Only my panties?! Isn't this a breast exam why do I have to remove everything else and only stay in my panties?!_

_I have to calm down I am a grown woman, I'm 22 for Pete's Sake! I was to busy ovethinking that I didn't even notice the door open to reveal a very handsome man around my age. His eyes were an obsidian color,and his hair was unkempt but suited him. I noticed his gaze on me i gasped and quickly covered my breasts with my arms._

_"relax please, I am Sasuke your doctor"._

_I HAVE A MALE DOCTOR FOR THIS EXAMINATION?!I thought_

_" Im gonna need you to please remove your arms so I start the examination". He said in a normal yet irritated tone._

_"u-um ok" I removed my arms and put them at my sides ,as i felt the cold air hit my nipples. I felt him slightly touch my arms,"relax I am not gonna do anything bad to you". I nodded in response. I felt his hands cup my breasts as he stared at them he moved his hands to check under my armpits. _

_" Miss Hyuuga, I am going to need you to lay down"._

_I did exactly as he said. His warm hands were touching my stomach slightly moving lower. I started to feeling myself become wet at his touch...why was i feeling like this?his hands are so warm..._

_Sasuke pov:_

_I saw as she was embarrassed, she shut her beautiful lavander eyes and started blushing. I couldn't help my growing erection as I was touching her, then i noticed her become...wet..? Was she enjoying this?! I quickly snapped out of my thoughts as i noticed she was moaning..and bitting her lip in an oh so sexy manner..._

_I found my hands quickly massaging her breasts. My erection was finally there..i saw her open her eyes as she stared at me with a lustful look. She took my hands and lowered them to her clit. I immediately took this as sign for me to go for it. I quickly lifted her her up onto me and plunged my tongue into her mouth, my hand rising up to massage her breast again. She suddenly stopped and pulled away," Doctor Sasuke, your teasing me" she pouted. She is so hot... I quickly rid myself of my clothing and caught her mouth again. I pulled away from her and started sucking on her nipples,I felt her back slowly arc, shes moaning but not to loud for anyone outside to hear.__  
_

_Hinata pov:_

_His hands feel so good around me...I need him inside of me now!_

_"Sasuke" I moaned "please"_

_He looked up and smirked. He held my legs up and quickly pulled away my underwear leaving my clit visible to him. He pressed up against me and I suddenly gasped as I felt his rock hard erection. He slid his boxers off and pulled out a condom, and without a warning he quickly plunged inside of me. I gasped he actually managed to fit all of him inside of me...and I'm pretty sure he is About 9 inches. He started to move faster and faster._

_"ah...ah..." I kept moaning. He's making me feel so good...I want him to feel the same. I pull Sasuke in more closer and start sucking at his neck,then going back to kiss him. _

_"Sasuke...do you want me to...ah..."_

_"do i want you to what"?_

_"do you want me to...pleasure you to"?_

_"arent you already"? He said not catching on_

_"no I meant do you want me to" I looked down at his member and pointed_

_"oh...only if you want to"? _

_I nodded in response, but right before he pulled out I reached orgasm. I quickly regained composure and moved into a kneeling position in front of him. I slowly grabbed his manhood and started rubbing it, soon after i put my mouth on it giving him a blowjob. He was groaning in response..i decided to to take it upon myself and started giving him a titjob. I took both of my breasts and started rubbing them up and down on his member while putting my mouth on it...i heard him groaning even louder._

_"ugh...ah..ugh...hinata...w-we should stop now". He said_

_ I Moved a little slower but still kept going. My eyes widened,he released his cum into my mouth...it tasted so good,all of my tongue was licking up his cum off. afterwards i quickly got up and kissed him and started to get dressed._

_After we got dressed we cleaned up and Sasuke wrote his report down and said "well Miss Hyuuga looks like you are completely healthy". "Thankyou doctor", i said just as i was about to leave Sasuke stopped me, smirked, and passed me my phone. When did he take it?_

_._

_._

_._

_I walked out and received a cold stare from the beautiful pink haired nurse. Did she know? I really wanted to leave that hospital , her stare was bothering me. I took out my phone and went to my contacts, He put his number in my phone and saved it under Sasuke. "so does that mean he wants me to call or text him"? "Text who"? I quickly turned around to see Neji behind me. _

_"Oh hi Neji i was just about to call you, my appointment is over"_

_" i didnt know a breast exam took an hour" said Neji raising an eyebrow_

_" well i had to wait a long time for the doctor to come, she was running late" i lied_

_I didn't want Neji to know that I fucked my doctor and that he was a boy. Neji would totally flip if he did.._

_"hmm ok than wanna go grab a bite"? _

_"sure". After all that sex,it made me really hungry and tired...when i get home the first thing i am going to do is go to bed._

**_So that was my first lemon, i decided not to go in alot because i want to make more chapters with lemons in them so i left it at that. _**

**_ANYWAYS I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Ill be making more soon! _**

**_Bye ^.^_**


	2. Texting

**So here's the second chapter hope you guys enjoy ! ^.^**

**The checkup**

_chapter__2- Texting_

_Hinata pov:_

_"Finally ! Im home!" I said out loud as landed face first onto my bed. I live in my own apartment alone, I moved out of my father's house when I was 19, three years ago to be exact. I keep in alot of touch with my family, I go over every Sunday just to have dinner with them. Although I don't understand why father and Hanabi are so clingy when I go over...I mean I chose to leave, I didn't want to be owner of the Hyuuga Corporation__,I wanted to be a model. And a model I became, a famous one too, I am one of Elle Magazines model. Father told me that if I was going to be a model, that meant i was representing the Hyuuga's being a model and all. That's why he's been making me go to all these appointments, he wants to make sure I am perfect._

_"I really need a bath, I feel dirty after that...session...I had this morning. Neji literally dragged me everywhere and I haven't gotten the chance to properly clean myself."_

_I headed towards the bathroom and rid myself of my clothing, hopping in the shower. After I finished in the shower, I changed into my panties and shirt,then threw on some small booty shorts on that may I say make my ass look hot...I sleep without a bra, plus I alone so it doesnt really matter. I walked towards my bed and grabbed my phone. "Should I text him?, I mean he put his number in my phone so I guess that means I should..._

_"hey Doctor Sasuke;)" I decided to call him Doctor just to make it sound a little naughty... I lost my virginity when I was 16, I was dating my high school crush Naruto.I was so in love with him that I let him take it to the next level. We broke up three years later because he fell in love with someone else, Soon after I started going out with this sexy red head named gaara. We broke up a year ago , since then I havent been getting any action lately and masturbating isnt really helping...Thats why I am gonna give Sasuke a try he's obviously attracted to me and I'm attracted to him so why not?_

_**"why doctor? ,I could have sworn later on you only called me Sasuke"**_

_"well you see I find it so much sexier calling you doctor;)" _

**_" I dont nesscessarily mind it, it actually turns me on when you do;)"_**

"Im glad it does...Doctor Sasuke :)"

**" so...did you enjoy your appointment this morning?"**

" Yes I did "

**" thats good...anyways I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime...you know just to get know eachother better after that session..."**

" sure I would love to"**  
**

**" how does tomorrow sound?"**

" tomorrow sounds great!"

"**how about at Olive Garden?"**

"Italian? Sounds good, pick me up at 7:00" I then sent him my address and we kept talking for hours..

" **im really tired so ill see you tomorrow alright beautiful?"**

_**"** __mee too, kay then goodbye Doctor Sasuke;)"_

"**bye"**_  
_

_God he is such a turn on...speaking of turn on..I feel kind of wet? I walked into the bathroom and pulled my panties down, yep I am definitely wet...well I can only solve this one way. I quickly rid myself of my clothing and walked towards my bed and spread my legs wide open. I started massaging my breasts and clit, I stuck two fingers fingers into my tight hole and started pumping, imagining that it was Sasuke doing it. I kept doing it until I neared my orgasm, I felt myself cum on my fingers taking both of them up to my mouth licking it all off. I then walked back to the bathroom and cleaned everything and went back to bed._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Morning_

_I woke up feeling excited this morning. I pretty much did what I always do every morning which was take a shower, get dressed , have breakfast. I decided to wear galaxy cross muscle tee with a pair of high waisted hipster shorts and pair of my black dr. Marten boots. I slightly curled my hair leaving my bangs go to the side and put some light makeup on. People could almost mistake me for a teenager if it wasnt for me being famous or the fact that my face shape is no longer round and it makes me look older._

_"My date with Sasuke isnt till later so I have plenty of time to come back and get ready" i said as I smiled. I grabbed my keys and got into my sliver Mercedes._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_At Ino's house_

_"NO WAY YOU HAVE A DATE WITH HIM?!"_

_"yes Ino, now calm down"_

_" Im sorry, but I cant believe you have date and you fucked him too!"said Ino_

_" I know, is it weird that I did that?"_

_" no I mean I dont think its weird, You guys were both horny and hot so you guys did what you had to do." " To be honest I would have probably done the same thing."_

_" I guess your right"..._

_" honey im always right"_

_" haha ok Ino, but I kinda have a feeling we were caught in the act"_

_" what do you mean?"_

_" Well after we were finished, this pretty girl with short pink hair and green eyes shot me the dirtiest look ever and before all of that even happened with Sasuke she was being nice to me."_

_" I think I know her... What hospital did you go to?"_

_" Konoha hospital"_

_" yep I defiantly know her"_

_" from where?"_

_" I dont know if you remember or not but remember in high school when I always used to hang out with this girl named Sakura?"_

_"ummm,yes I think?" _

_"Thats her!"_

_"you mean that girl that always stuck around Sasuke and Naruto!?"_

_" Yep thats her"_

_"OMG THAT'S THE BITCH THAT STOLE NARUTO AWAY FROM ME!"_

_"yep and if you dont stop her she might try to get wth Sasuke too"_

_" No way am I gonna let that happen! She cant take someone I like again!"_

_" Thats good! So now you know what to do if she try to get with Sasuke around you and not just you but anywhere"_

_" I know but now that I know she might have something up her sleeve, this means war!"_

**_So guys I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did! Im gonna start writing their date soon! Anyways your free to review ^.^_**


	3. The date

**Hi guys sorry for the late update, Im pretty busy on enjoying my summer! Anyways I am gonna try to make the chapters longer for you. :) Hope you enjoy! **

**The checkup**

Chapter-3

The Date

Hinata Pov:

" I have one hour and a half to get ready for my date". I said as I entered my apartment. I started taking out what I was gonna wear , which was a studded sweetheart maxi dress, black crisscross faux Swede platforms, a black lacy bra with matching panties and, a diamond necklace with earrings. I wanted to look sexy yet elegant for the date. I took a shower and brushed my teeth, then started to get dressed. Once I was dressed , I went to go apply my makeup. I looked stunning ,my hair was curled again and my makeup looked awesome, I had smokey eyes and red lips. " I'm pretty sure Sasuke is going to want to ravish me" I smirked. Tonight should be interesting...

.

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov:

" Well my date with my lavender eyed beauty is soon, better get ready." I said as I headed towards my mansion. I took a shower and walked out with my towel on my waist , and started heading towards my closet. I took out dark colored jeans with a belt,a dark grey shirt with a black blazer ,and finally black dress shoes. I ruffled my hair a bit ,giving it my usual unkempt style. I looked in my mirror and gave my self a final check. Something was missing... "Shit my watch!" I put that on and sprayed some cologne on. "Crap if I dont hurry I'm gonna be late!"

.

.

.

.

.

At Hinata house: Hinata Pov

knock knock knock knock... " That must be Sasuke!". I grabbed my purse and headed towards the door and opened it. "Wow you look beautiful!" Said Sasuke. "You look good too Dr. Sasuke." I said as I saw him smirk and walk me towards his car.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At Akimichi Bistro: normal pov

"Sasuke this isn't Olive Garden"...

" I know, I decided to take you somewhere fancier." Sasuke said with a smirk

"Oh, how come?"

" Well a good friend of mine owns this place and I honestly think that his food is the best, plus I kinda wanted a tomato biryani"...

"Really? your friends with Choji too!?"

"yeah, did you forget all of highschool or something?, you didn't even seem to remember me when you had your appointment"...

" Hehe, I sorta did I mean we all grew up and highschool doesn't really come to my mind that often."

" I see, I bet you didn't notice that Sakura was there either?"

Hinata stiffened. She did notice her there, but didn't know who it was until her talk with Ino. She couldn't help but feel anger towards her, was it because she stole Naruto away from her? Or because she has some new feelings for Sasuke?

"hello? Hinata you ok?

"oh yeah, Im sorry I kinda dazed off"

"oh ok"

" Anyways, so Sasuke do you do anything else besides being a doctor?"

" Actually I'm a bit surprised you asked me this, I mean I thought you already kne-"

"_Hello I am Kokoa, I shall be your server for tonight, what would you like to drink ma'am?_" Said a girl with orange hair and green eyes, cutting Sasuke off.

" I will have a Strawberry Martini" said Hinata

" _And for you sir?" _she said looking up at Sasuke.

" I would like a Champa-"

"_OH MY GOD, YOU ARE THE SASUKE UCHIHA_" said Kokoa startling Hinata and Sasuke and mostly all the customers. " _I CANT BELIEVE I'M SERVING YOU!, AND YOUR ON A DATE WITH THE HINATA HYUGA!_" She said cutting Sasuke off again.

" Could you please lower your voice?" Said Sasuke looking rather irritated.

"_I'M SORRY, I JUST CANT BELIEVE THAT IT'S ACTUALLY YOU GUYS!_"

" Hey, what's going on here?" Said Choji the restaurants owner coming towards their table.

" Hi Choji!" said Hinata.

" Hey" said Sasuke.

"You and Hinata? Never imagined it, but I gotta say you guys do look good together." Said Choji. "_I KNOW RIGHT_!" said Kokoa screaming in joy. " You missy are about to get fired for causing a public disturbance to my customers!" " _I'm sorry, I couldn't help it_" "GET BACK TO WORK!" "_Yes, sir_!" Kokoa than ran off to get the drinks.

"Ok guys well have fun on your date!" said Choji

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke pov:

" well that didn't go as planned" I said in an irritated tone.

" _well, I guess it didn't but I still enjoyed it_" said Hinata smiling.

"really, now? You mean, you enjoyed all the people at the table asking for autographs?"

" _I guess, maybe because I'm used to it and I overcame it_"

"I see"...

"_so, I never really found out what you're really famous for_?"

"Oh, I never finished telling you because of that girl, but if you insist, I am also the CEO of the Uchiha Corporation, twice a week I work at the hospital."

"_ohhh_"...

" I am on many billboards all over the place along with Uzumaki and Sabaku".

" _really? Thats great_" she said in a low tone..

" whats wrong?" I asked

"_o-oh um nothing really_"

"ok, um want to head back to my place for a little while?"

"_Sure, I guess_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke's mansion: Hinata Pov

"Wow Sasuke your mansion is bigger than my family's mansion!" I said in amazement

"_speaking of mansions, how come you dont have one? From what I know your rich and famous and you come from a wealthy family._"

"well I didn't really want one, considering I'd be living alone it would be weird to have such a big place for one person."

"_oh, so now what_?"

" I dont know you brought me here, I assumed you wanted to do something?" I said smirking hoping he would understand what I meant.

"_ Ah yes_," he said while touching my thighs and kissing me. His tongue is competing with mine while his hands are roaming all over my thighs. He picks me up bridal style and carries me towards his large bedroom while making out with me passionately. I take a moment to look around then I see him taking his clothes off so I do the same throwing my dress and shoes on the floor. We then capture eachothers lips in a smoldering kiss."_Lace bra and panties? I like_." He said while unhooking my bra and throwing it to the floor along with the rest of the clothes. "_God, I love your boobs_." I moaned as I felt his hot tongue against it, his other hand going inside of my panties rubbing my cilt. He soon removed his hand from my chest and took off my panties revealing my wet entrance. He lowered himself to my cilt and started eating me out, his fingers pumping at the same time. I was moaning loudly not caring who heard, until I finally couldn't take it anymore and I released. " _Wow hime you taste pretty good_" he said while kissing me again. He took his boxers off, then pressed against me so I could feel his rockhard man hood. I then moaned loudly when I felt him enter me, I wrapped my legs around him and started moving my hips along with his thrusts. He grunted while I moaned, he pulled out of me as he was orgasming, I took no time and flipped us putting his manhood in my mouth. I don't know why but I really love his dick, especially the taste of it. He moaned as he felt my hot tongue rolling around him, my saliva and his cum mixing together. I soon finished and laid back down next to him.

" That was better than the first time right?"

"_d-definitely_" Sasuke said trying to catch his breath.

" im glad we had a chance to do this again." I said while snuggling closer to him.

" _me too_" he said wrapping an arm around me.

I closed my eyes almost falling asleep, I had yet to realize what I was getting myself into.

**Ok guys that was the third chapter, I had a really had a hard time with making up their date but I managed ^.^ I actually stood up really late just to finish this damn chapter lol. Anyway I already have the fourth chapter planned, so be ready! :D Love ya and remember to review!**


	4. Problems

**Sorry that I'm updating so late these days! I'll try to post new chapters early. I was planning on updating on the 9th , but it was my birthday and I was around my friends and they would've been like Tf is she writing? Lol anyway here's the new chapter ! :D**

**The checkup**

Chapter-4

Problems

**Normal pov:**

Hinata opened her eyes to see a bright light coming through navy blue curtains. " _I see you finally woke up_." Said Sasuke coming towards Hinata with a towel and toothbrush in his hands. "_Um...here's this so you can get_ _ready the rest of the stuff is inside the bathroom,one of the maids will be_ _here shortly to give you a set of clothes_." He said while making his way towards the door.

"Thank you Sasuke." Hinata said smiling gripping the sheets closer to her chest. Sasuke looked back and smirked back closing the door behind him. " Wow he is so thoughtful, I can't believe he's being so nice. " Hinata thought walking towards the bathroom.

Hinata walked inside the large bathroom inside Sasuke's room and hopped inside of his huge shower and started bathing herself.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**At** **dining room:**

Sasuke sat in his dining room waiting for Hinata to arrive. "I'm sorry I took so long, I sorta got lost." Said Hinata walking close to Sasuke. " I didn't know what you usually wear so I just made the maid pick it out." Said Sasuke while pulling out a seat for her to sit in. Hinata's outfit consisted of a tribal print maxi dress and cutting edge stiletto sandals.

"I like what she picked out, she has my taste." Said Hinata smiling. " I like what she picked out too it makes you look tasty." Sasuke said while smirking. "She's new and younger than we are." He said continuing to eat his breakfast.

" How interesting, anyways Sasuke I wanted to ask you a couple of things." Hinata said with an uneasy look. " We are alone so go ahead." "Um...you know Sakura right? Well I think she knows of our...um appointments, and I didn't know weather to tell you or not..." She said.

"So ? It doesn't matter, we aren't together anymore so whatever I do is not her concern." Said Sasuke with an irritated look. " Also, what am I to you? I mean we knew each other in highschool and well we had sex twice, so what does that mak-" "Your my girlfriend ." He stated with no emotion.

"Good to know." Hinata said. " Hold on a second." He said taking his phone out his pocket. " I have to take this call, I bet its Naruto." Sasuke said while walking towards the next room. Hinata froze, how we she gonna explain to Sasuke she has dated both of his best friends and now she's dating him? Sasuke know's she went out with Naruto , but not Gaara.

Her and Gaara's relationship was secretive. Ino was the only one who knew and that was because she caught them making out. They met in collage and from then on they were friends and became lovers. They broke up because they argued to much and he had to move to Suna for him to become in charge of the Sabaku corps. Since then they stopped talking.

Sasuke soon after returned. "Hinata , I just got a call for a meeting ,I have to go but i'll see you later ok?" Sasuke said giving Hinata a kiss, heading for the door.

" Sasuke wait!" Hinata said grabbing his arm

" What?"

" Um...nothing never mind..." Hinata said letting go of Sasuke's arm.

"If you need anything just ask the staff, and if you want your stuff it's inside my room." And with that Sasuke left.

"I DIDN'T TELL HIM!" Hinata thought. " What if he say's something? No I doubt he would he's not those type of people..."

" Excuse me ma'am?" Said a maid with black hair and blue eyes. Hinata snapped out of her thoughts.

" Yes?"

" I am the new maid here and this morning Master Sasuke put me in charge of you, I hope my choice of clothing is enough for your liking..." Said the maid, she looked like the quiet and shy type almost how Hinata acted when she was still in high school.

" Of course it was ! It was a very lovely choice thank you! " Hinata said giving her a smile.  
"How old are you , if you don't mind me asking?"

"O-oh I'm 17..." Said the maid

" Tell me whats a young girl like you doing here working for Sasuke?"

" My mother died not to long ago and she was raising me on her own, Master Sasuke found me soon after she died and gave me permission to stay here as long as I work under him..."

" I'm sorry for your loss." Hinata said giving her look of sympathy. " I'm sure working here won't be so bad..., Sasuke might seem mean but he actually isn't."

" I know, and I thank Master Sasuke for providing a place for me to stay until I can properly take care of myself." The maid said smiling.

" I'm glad you think like that, may I ask but what is your name?" Hinata asked.

" It's Masumi Tachibana."

" What a beautiful name, mine is Hinata Hyuga". Hinata said shaking her hand. " We'll I must get going , so I guess I'll see you some other time then?"

"Yes ma'am...o-oh ! before you go, you almost forgot your things!" The maid said handing Hinata her things. " Thankyou again Masumi." And with that Hinata left.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ino's House:**

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Ino yelled

" Ino lower voice please!"

" I'm sorry but, you guys just went from friends, to fucking, to dating and, now to lovers?"

" I know and I feel horrible..." Hinata said with a sad look on her face.

"Why? You like him right?"

" I do Ino, but this is wrong..."

" WHAT'S WRONG ?SPILL IT!" Ino said practically shaking the life out of Hinata.

" I dated both of his best friends..."

"Ooooooo your in deep shit..." Ino said walking towards her kitchen

" Thanks for the advice!" Hinata said sarcastically

" Sorry Hina, its just that I'm so surprised I've cant believe I turned you into a whore!" Said Ino laughing. " INO!" Hinata punched Ino in her arm. " I'm sorry Hina , you know I was kidding! That really hurt..."

" What am I gonna do Ino ? He know's I went out with Naruto but not Gaara."

" Well than tell him you didn't know he and Gaara were friends, I'm sure he will understand."

" I guess...but what if he doesn't ?"

" He will trust me...so who's better at sex?"

"Ino!" Hinata blushed at the statement.

"Well?"

"Sasuke is..." Hinata's blush going deeper .

" I wish I can try different guys Sai is getting boring..." Ino said

"He's your boyfriend!"

" I know , I love him and all but he either needs to get kinkier or more happier with his life." She said turning on the Tv. " So did you tell Sasuke about Sakura?" Ino asked

" Yeah he said not to worry about her..." Hinata answered back.

"That's good..."

.

.

.

.

.

**Sorry I didn't make the chapter longer my faggotii Ipad keeps freezing And crashing on me! Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter ! Remember to review !**


	5. Feeling relief

**Hello! Sorry for the late update, I've had school lately and you know...Anyways I just want to explain for a question one of my reviewers left.**

**The reason why Hinata is so fixated on the whole Sasuke and dating his friends thing, is because basically she feels it will cause drama which it may or may not, that's a secret ;) lol anyway and sometimes the bestfriend my still have some feelings... I don't know any other way to put it, there's probably more reasons but I don't feel like doing all that. I hope that answered your question! And if it didn't than oh well!**

**Enjoy ^.^**

**The checkup**

**Chapter-5**

**Feeling relief**

**Normal pov:**

Hinata sat in her living room watching a movie and eating chocolate covered strawberries. It had been a month since her and Sasuke had been dating. Since then everyday they would meet and have constant sex. Although every time they met up she would either forget or avoid telling Sasuke about the Gaara thing.

Hinata's phone started vibrating.

"Neji?" Hinata said answering the phone.

"Hinata, Hiashi-sama wishes to speak with you after his meeting." That was bad news, whenever her dad sent Neji to call her it meant he was angry with her.

"Why? Did something happen?" She asked putting the strawberries back in the fridge.

"No not really, he just seems a little irritated over something, but I don't think it's over you..."

Hinata walked towards her room and started changing. "You _sure_ Neji ?" She said while putting on some black pants and a white tank top with her leather jacket.

"Of course, now get your butt over here!"

"Ok ok bye!" Hinata hung up quickly and put her favorite black Dr. Marten boots on. When she was finished she grabbed her keys and ran out the door,only to see a bunch of paparazzi standing outside. That was nothing new, but the amount of them was even bigger than usual.

"Hey Hinata ! Hinata ! Is it true your going out with son of the Uchiha corps leader, Sasuke Uchiha?"

" HINATA, IS IT TRUE? TELL US!" One paparazzi said blocking the way to her car.

"Can you please excuse me, I have to go somewhere!" She said trying to get in her car.

"ARE YOU GOING TO HIS HOME RIGHT NOW?"

"Mind your own business, leave her alone!" Said Kiba, one of Hinata's best-friends. He pushed the paparazzi out of the way and got Hinata into her drivers seat. While he got into the passengers seat.

"Thank god you came Kiba! I thought I was going to die!" Hinata said driving away from her house.

"Your welcome, did you forget you were suppose to take me to work today?"

Hinata gasped " I'm sorry ! I forgot , I feel totally bad now..."

Kiba sighed. "It's ok Hina, you looked a little stressed this entire week ,so I understand."

"I did?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry for even asking..." He said putting his head down.

"It's ok ,, it' not your fault."  
"Really?" He looked up at Hinata , and saw her shake her head. "Where are we even going Hina?"

"My dads house..." She said turning to the left.

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know,Neji just called me and said my dad wants to talk with me."

"Ooooo you in trouble!"

"Shut up..." Hinata said

"Well, he only makes Neji call you when he's mad."

She sighed " I know but Neji said he wasn't mad."

"That lie! Even Akamaru can tell a better lie than him!"

"_Akamaru is a dog_..." Hinata said moving the car inside the gate.

Her and Kiba exited her car,while she gave one of the butlers her car keys."He is man's bestfriend." Kiba said pointing at himself,walking towards the door with Hinata.

Hinata laughed and opened the door. They both walked the inside of the large mansion."Hey Kiba, your dad's in his office." Neji said coming towards them.

"Bye Hina, I'm gonna chill with Neji." Kiba said walking away with Neji. "Kiba! Don't leave me alone!" Hinata yelled.

"I still love you!" He yelled back.

Ugh he left me to face my dad alone...the only reason why I brought him here was because of that! Hinata thought while walking to her father's office.

Knock knock knock

"You may enter." Hiashi said.

"Good after noon father..." Hinata spoke in a shy tone. When her father looked like he was mad, Hinata would suddenly get scared and try not to irritate him more.

"Hinata, please take a seat." He pointed to the chair in front of him. Hinata took a seat on the cold leather chair, she looked around since it had been along time she had been in his office. "You wanted to speak with me father?"

"What is the meaning of this?" He threw a magazine in front of her, the front cover was of her and Sasuke on their date from the other night. "Um,it's me on a date?"

"What is your relationship with this boy?!" Hiashi said.

"He's my_ b-boyfriend_." Hinata said blushing poking her fingers together. She hadn't done that since high school.

"Do you know who's son that is!?" Hiashi said standing up.

"He's the son of the ummm...original Uchiha CEO?"

"He is son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha." He stated walking around the room. "Oh..."

"Hinata, since Neji will be taking your position in the Hyuga company, he and the Uchiha will combine companies. You will not end your relationship with this boy by any means, understood?"

"Y-yes father..."

"Breaking your relationship with him could ruin everything...,so don't disappoint me!"

"Understood..." Hinata said quietly.

"You and the boy tomorrow will join me for dinner." He said calmly.

"Uh...ok father..." Hinata said. She was scared, she did not want to anger her father by saying no,but what would Sasuke say?

"Dismissed!"

"Goodbye father..." Hinata stood up and walked out of his office.

Ok so now I have two things to tell Sasuke, how great! Hinata thought as she was walking towards Hanabi's room. "HANABI!" Hinata yelled outside of her door.

"WHAT!?"

"OPEN THE DOOR!"

Hanabi opened the door for Hinata. "Geez, what's with the yelling?" Hinata entered and threw herself on Hanabi's huge bed that looked like it was made for a queen. "What's wrong sis?" She asked.

"Da waf me to fring eye royfriend to ditter tohorrow..." Hinata said with her face inside the pillow. " What the hell did you say?" Hanabi said flipping Hinata over.

"Ughhhh, I said dad want's me to bring my boyfriend to dinner tomorrow..."

"HE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND NOW?!" Hanabi said screaming in Hinata's face. Hanabi had the biggest crush on Sasuke. "Yes..."

" OH MY GOD! LET US REJOICE! MY SISTER HAS FINALLY LANDED A GOOD ONE!"

"What's that suppose to mean?, Naruto and him are basically the same."

"Yes that is true, but this one has a brother..." Hanabi said giving her an evil smile.

"His brother is way to old for you!. Besides you have Konohamaru."

"I'm 17! And Konohamaru may be the love of my life, but _ITACHI IS GORGEOUS_!"

"Your such a fangirl!" Hinata said laughing throwing a pillow at Hanabi.

"Hey!"  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
**At Hinata's house**

Hinata called Sasuke once she got home, and asked him to come over. Where is he? She thought looking out her window. Just when she was going to call her phone rang. "I'm outside."Hinata ran to the door and opened it.

She gave him a kiss. "I was just about to call you."

"Well I'm here now.." He said walking towards her couch. Hinata followed and sat on his lap.  
"You had something to tell me?"

"Actually two, but it can wait..." She said bitting her lip wrapping her arms around him.

"Very well than." He said carrying her to her bedroom.

They entered her room making out passionately. Sasuke lowered her on the bed and quickly took off her shirt and pants. Hinata moved up and did the same to him. Sasuke unclipped Hinata's bra and threw it on the floor, he then took her breast and started sucking on them.

Hinata was now moaning loudly, she started getting wet in between her legs. He lowered his right hand into her panties and started fingering her, while still sucking on her breasts.

"S-Sasuke please..." She moaned.

Sasuke smirked and quickly pulled down her panties and saw her wet entrance. Without any warning he thrusting inside of her, hitting all the right spots. Hinata pulled him in close and they started making out again.

Hinata and Sasuke could never get enough of each other. Since they have been together they were always having sex, whether it had been in his house or hers.

Hinata had just finished climaxing, while Sasuke was still having his. "Ugh...Hinata." He groaned. After he was finished he pulled out and laid down next to her.

"So what did you have to tell me?" He asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Um...well today my father spoke with me and asked if we could both join him for dinner tomorrow..." She said

"Ok."

"Really?"

"Hn"

"Ok good..." She said smiling.

"What about that other thing?"

"Oh yeah...um I feel like a bad person because I didn't tell you before..."

"Tell me what?"

"In collage, I dated Gaara..." She said quietly

"Um ok? You sure? I don't remember Gaara mentioning he had a girlfriend In collage?" He said.

"We kept our relationship a _secret_..."

"Oh no wonder I always saw you around him..."

"Your not mad?" Hinata said in surprise.

"No, why would I be?"

Hinata let out a sigh of _relief_. "I don't know, I thought you would since he's like your best friend."

"He might be but that was something I couldn't change. But I have you in my arms now, and that's all that matters."

"Awww...your so sweet!" Hinata said kissing him on the cheek.

"Hn, whatever go to sleep." He said smirking.

Hinata was happy that night, she truly felt that Sasuke was the one and that she would not fail her father.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
**Morning time:**

Hinata awoke to the bright sun rays shining through her lavender curtains. She felt the bed shift and saw Sasuke turn on his stomach. He's so cute and handsome when he sleeps! Hinata thought as she was admiring his features.

Hinata stood and walked quietly towards the bathroom,trying to avoid waking Sasuke up.

She opened her shower door and started bathing herself. By the time it had been five minutes or so, Hinata gasped when she felt hands wrap around her. She turned around and saw Sasuke, in his all god like beauty.

"You scared me! I didn't even notice you come in?" She said rubbing soap all around herself.

" I heard the shower running and thought I would join you.." He said smirking grabbing Hinata's breasts and rubbing the soap all around them.

"Did you really come for a shower? Or for the enjoyment of me being wet and naked?"

"Both actually, but your always wet and naked when you around me." He said pulling her closer to him.

Hinata felt his erection rise against her leg and blushed. "You caused this, so you should fix it." He said

"And how would you suppose I do that?" She said smirking.

"Well..." Sasuke turned her around and made her bend over. " I'd say I prefer it this way,if that's ok with you?"

"Ok, show me just exactly how I can solve your problem..."

Sasuke started thrusting in and out through Hinata's hole. Hinata was practically holding the shower walls for her life.

"S-Sasuke...g-go...faster!" She said in between pants.

Hinata was moaning uncontrollably as both her and Sasuke were reaching climax."oh Sasuke!" Hinata said as she orgasmed. "Hinata..." Sasuke groaned. Sasuke pulled out and let Hinata go.

"Did I...solve your problem?" Hinata said trying to catch her breath.

"You most _defiantly_ did..." He said regaining composition again.

"We should finish up, since later we have to go..."

"Ok.."  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
**Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes! I hope the chapter didn't seem to rushed also! I don't know how to write lemons that well, but I still hope you enjoyed it! If I don't update for a long time it's because of school...but that don't mean I gave up on the story! I'll try to update during the weekends.. Anyway please tell me what you thought about it!**

**Review :)**


	6. Dinner with Daddy

**Hey sorry for the extra late update whoa! Anyways it's the weekend and I'm not tired yet so…..Enjoy the story!**

**The checkup**

**Chapter-6**

**Dinner with daddy**

**Normal pov:**

After Hinata's shower with Sasuke, Sasuke had to leave through the back door because the paparazzi had her front entrance surrounded.

"Hey did you get away ok?" Hinata asked Sasuke through the phone.

**"Yeah but the fucking paparazzi followed my fucking car!"** He said sounding irritated.

"They just get to out of hand sometimes…"

**"Sometimes?! More like every minute of the day!"** He said shouting through the phone

Hinata sighed "It will be alright Sasuke, remember you're not the only _one_ going through this."

**"hn whatever…"**

Hinata laughed she knew he was pissed, but he would get angry over almost anything all the time. "Alright then Sasuke , just try to calm down. I will see you when it's time to meet up with my dad ok?'

**"Yeah whatever…" **

Hinata hung up and decided to call Ino and see if she wanted to help her pick out an outfit for the dinner. She knew it wasn't just with Sasuke and her father, but with Hanabi and Neji. That meant it was a _serious _dinner, _serious _dinners were not like the ones on Sundays. This was a dinner where one person gets interrogated and scared to death by Neji, hanabi and her father.

"Ino I have one more favor to ask…..'

"Anything for you my friend! " She said with a smile.

Hinata walked to her closet and pulled out a Femme Floral Crochet skater dress. "Make sure at my funeral I wear this dress ok? And tell everyone that I'm sorry I didn't make it…"

Ino looked at Hinata with a confused face. "WHAT THE HELL HINATA? WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Ino said yelling in her face.

"Ino face it I doomed to _die_ tonight…..this dinner is not going to go well I feel it….." She said putting her head down.

"HINATA STOP IT YOUR SCARING ME!"

"It was nice having you as a best friend….you brought me so much happiness and I lo-"

"Hinata stop, just calm down the dinner is going to go fine. Sasuke is a famous business man he knows what he's doing he is _NOT_ going to mess up do you understand?' Ino said shaking Hinata.

Hinata sighed "I hope so…"

"Come on you have at least an hour and half before you have to be there so let's get you ready" She said grabbing Hinata's arm and pulling her into the bathroom.

_._

.

.

.

.

.

Ino grinned happily as she looked at Hinata. "Sasuke better appreciate this master piece I've created!"

Hinata had her hair in a side fishtail braid, with her makeup done lightly and a white sweetest rose A-line dress. Her shoes were just plain white platform heels.

"Oh please, you act like dress me every day!" Hinata said.

"The majority of clothes and shoes in your closet were picked out by me, so calm your nips." Ino said handing Hinata a diamond necklace with matching earrings.

"Sorry I just got nervous again…." Hinata said walking towards the mirror.

'It's alright, just remember to relax and don't look scared." Ino said putting her hand on Hinata's shoulder. "The worst that could possibly happen is your father disowning you and force you to breakup with Sasuke and throw you o-"

"Ino! What the hell? You made me even more nervous!" Hinata shouted.

"Sorry…I think I said to much…" she said backing away.

"You think?!"

Hinata sighed "Just remember, I want to wear that black dress and make sure I ha-" Shut up and leave already!'

"Ok ok! Sheesh"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hyuga Mansion: Sasuke pov**

"Hinata calm down, I'm not a fucking demon! I'm not gonna say anything I'm not suppose to say!" I said as we walked inside the mansion. All Hinata has been doing is worrying about what was going to happen and what type of questions her father will ask me. I can't focus with all her worrying!. She's acting like I'm some type of serial killer.

"Sorry….I'm just-"

"Worried. I get It your scared of him, but you're not alone." I said holding her hand .

She smiled "Thank you Sasuke."

Just then, a short girl version of Neji, wearing a yellow dress similar to Hinata's, comes towards me. "Hello pleasure to meet you, I am Hanabi Hyuga." She said holding out her hand.

"Pleasure is all mine." I said kissing her hand. I heard her squeal and look at Hinata and used her other hand to point at me while Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Hello sister dearest, you look lovely tonight. Father is waiting for you in the dining room so come on!" She said grabbing our hands and pulling us towards this big room. The room had a large dining table in the middle, chandelier lights hanging above, light blue curtains. Everything looked nice, even the food on the table.

I walked towards Hinata's father and shook his hand. "Good evening sir, nice to see you.."

"Nice to see you as well, boy. Please take a seat ." he said gesturing towards the seat next to Hinata.

Across from us was Neji and Hanabi, and at the end of the table was Hiashi. I gave Neji a curt nod and sat down.

"So, how long have you and Hinata been together?" He asked.

"One month, sir." I responded.

"How is business with the Uchiha company? You being so young and all to run a famous company like that." He said drinking some wine from his cup. Hinata took my hand and held it.

"Fine actually, while I was in high school my father would sometimes take me and show me how to run the business. I really have no problem at all now, so I am very grateful that he helped me."

"Hn, so Fugaku thought of head of time…"

"You know my father?" I asked.

"Of course! I know your mother as well, your father and I are very good friends. We _were_ planning on merging the Uchiha with the Hyuga, but plans had changed since your father has gotten sick and I am getting a bit old myself so I want to pass the company down to Neji, Since Hanabi is too young and Hinata _doesn't_ want to.

Everyone's expression then changed, Neji,Hanabi, and Hinata looked surprised while Hiashi remained calm. I gave Hinata's hand a squeeze and she calmed down.

Neji came into the conversation. "Are you about this Hiashi-sama?"

"Yes I am sure, I hope all of you can respect my decision." Hiashi said.

"Well, I want to continue my father's wishes , so I approve of the merging with the company."

Everyone looked at Neji waiting for his answer. "I accept as well, for good of the companies."

Suddenly Hiashi looked very pleased. "I am sure your father will be very proud." He said looking towards me.

"My daughter tells me you also work at a hospital, is that so?'

"Yes sir, I work there twice a week or whenever I can."

Hanabi gasped "You're a doctor too?!"

"Yeah…."

"I think that's so cool! Hinata likes doctors you know!"

I smirked knowing she obviously did, remembering our first encounter last month at her checkup. "Is that so?" I said. Hinata blushed and responded "Yes…"

"So, how did you two meet?" Asked her father. Just when I was about to respond, Hinata spoke and responded instead. "Well father, Sasuke and I met in high school. We went to the same collage as well, then it happens to be that Sasuke works in the same hospital where I had my checkup. He saw me passing by and asked me on a date." She explained.

That big lie, well half of it is because I did not see her passing by. I did more than just see her…I thought.

"Interesting…" said Hiashi.

Dinner went on smoothly with me or Hinata answering the series of questions. Especially the hard ones Hiashi or Neji threw at us.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hinata's house: Hinata pov**

" I told you everything would go well." Sasuke said while walking me to my door.

"I know,but I guess I didn't expect it to turn out like that..." I said.

Sasuke pulled me into a hug and gave me a kiss. "You worry to much, now get some sleep. Tomorrow I wanna take you somewhere."

"Ok.." I said pouting. I didn't want him to go, but I knew he had too.

"Bye."

"Bye..."

I groaned as threw myself on my bed. "I'm so tired!" I said as I took off my clothes and makeup. '"huh? whats this?" I found a note next to my bed and opened it.

_"Leave Sasuke alone, I have a big secret against you that I want the world to see..."_

"What the hell?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**That's it folks! Review Please! Sorry for any grammar mistakes!**


End file.
